Eso llamado amor
by MDT8
Summary: Pocas cosas he de saber de eso a lo que llaman "amor", las que se, para su desgracia o no las he tenido que aprender a la fuerza, soñar con el hombre o mujer perfecta, eso, eso no existe, los humanos no son dioses para ser perfectos.


La guerra trae dolor y me gusta, a pesar de haberme quedado solo, un pequeño peli-verde solo con problemas de personalidad.

Pocas cosas he de saber de eso a lo que llaman "amor", las que se, para su desgracia o no las he tenido que aprender a la fuerza, soñar con el hombre o mujer perfecta, eso, eso no existe, los humanos no son dioses para ser perfectos.

¿Cuántos creen en dicha perfección?, que levanten la mano, por mi parte yo mantengo mis brazos a mis costados porque eso es algo tan incierto que esos que se autoproclamen perfectos no sea más que el índice de ser seres de poca racionalidad.

A decir verdad de lo que quiero hablar no es de la perfección o sus variantes, en realidad quiero expresar mis penas por medio de palabras, aquí la tinta serán mis lagrimas y el papel mi pañuelo.

No es como la guerra, la guerra es más tranquila en comparación de esto llamado "amor"

Hace años tuve el placer de conocer a una hermosa dama, alta, de tés pálida, y cabello rizado de un curioso tono lila, sentí el impulso de querer saludarla, regularmente y como todos los días siempre se encontraba en una banca a tomar el sol, con un enorme sombrero elegante y unas oscuras y grandes gafas de sol, yo por mi parte hacia lo mismo pero a diferencia de ella prefería la sombra, la saludaba y ella a mí, sonara raro que de repente una extraña te empiece a interesar pero así fue, por azares del destino en el cual no creo, ella despertó algo en mi, algo que nunca había sentido por alguien, aunque con anterioridad hubiese tenido novias sí salía con ellas era por promiscuidad, y siempre terminaban mal ya que "el" las ahuyentaba de mi lado, pero aquí era diferente el tan solo tenerla a lado mío hacia mi corazón detenerse, sudaba frio, me ponía nervioso, en mi estomago se producía un revoloteo de mariposas que provocaba nauseas y me gustaba eso, por nadie, lo juro, por nadie había sentido eso, ni la mas difícil de las batallas en las que había estado eran comparados con eso que sentía ,no aguantaba más el guardarme las palabras que un hombre le dice a la mujer de sus sueños "me gustas", francamente soy un marica , no me atrevía a revelarle dicha oración, al menos no junta, "no sé que pienses tu de mi, pero soy tan malo para decir las cosas, me gustas",-enviar- , mi celular vibro en presencia de que el mensaje había llegado a su destino, ¿Qué demonios había hecho?, ¿En qué jodidos pensaba?, ¡Dios! Era mi amiga, estaba bien que en disimuladas veces le haya dicho "te amo" o cumplidos, pero ¿el confesarle eso?, estaba muerto, hipotéticamente estaba muerto, pasaron algunos días y me estaba preocupando, ella me odiaba quizá eso era seguro, pero el celular me vibro, nadie me envía mensajes, sociable no soy, desde que la mayoría de mis compañeros murieron en guerras no tenía a nadie más que las vitrinas y recuerdos de aquellos tiempos de guerra, era un puto solitario que no valoraba nada eso sí era, "también me gustas", mátame Dios, mátame, ¿era enserio eso que ella me decía?;no(sinceramente no lo sé y me entristece), en su tiempo lo fue(y lo sigue siendo), en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, lo fue, pero ahora ¿que mas me queda decir?, ¿que mas queda por hacer?, ¿suicidio?, no señores, eso es de maricas, pero no miento cuando digo que aun la amo, si, la amo, limitarme a decir solo eso no hare.

Todos nos preguntamos, cuando dos personas se aman mutuamente, ¿qué es lo que rompe con ese lazo tan especial, tan hermoso y tan verdadero?, gente egoísta, son peores que la distancia entre dos seres que se aman, ellos son los responsables, ellos son los culpables, si alguien te ha de gustar pero ese alguien es feliz con otra persona, ¿por qué deberías de meterte entre ellos? Es que ¿acaso no lo amas de verdad?, ¿no le tienes respeto a la unión de eterno amor que se tienen?, si haces eso amigo Did, déjame decirte, no lo amas de verdad, es mero deseo, es algo que decía cuando era un crio "me gusta, pero tiene novio, no importa va a ser mía a toda consta", capricho, te entra envidia que alguien que no seas tú la tiene, si no te dieron amor tus papis, lo vas a buscar en los demás, pero nunca estarás satisfecho, héroe te haces llamar, que interesante fíjate.

El "te amo" es una de las cosas más lindas y verdaderas que solo se dicen si en verdad lo sentimos, yo amo a mi progenitora madre, y quiero a mis compañeros, yo no le diría "te amo" a alguien que conocí apenas tres días o un mes atrás, mucho menos le diría te amo a alguien con quien lleve días de noviazgo, eso solo se le dice a ese alguien al que de verdad sientes ese lazo, que lo conoces de años(pero tampoco se dice por compromiso), el decirlo tantas veces hace que pierda el valor, hace que sea basura, escoria como deseen llamarle, por favor y se los he de suplicar , no lo hagan, dan lastima, el ser humano no es objeto, el ser humano es alguien con sentimientos, no jueguen con ellos porque un día alguien jugara mejor que ustedes (pero si están con alguien así de esos egoístas que los tienen como objeto o posesiones, no se engañen, si lo amaran de verdad no les harían ese mal, pero también esta esto, si lo saben y siguen con ellos, eso los hace como ellos de cierta manera)y los dañaran de por vida, diría que como a mí, pero ese no es mi caso, mi caso es este:

Yo amo a esa dama, ella ya no, está bien problema no ha de haber, pero si me enrabieta la idea de que vaya a estar con alguien que no la valore como yo lo hice, un hijo de puta si soy, pero he aprendido a respetar y saber cuándo callar o cuando alejarme si hago daño ¿verdad Fliqpy?


End file.
